The execution of Tanya
by lookman4590
Summary: Tanya death


**note I wrote this at the end of episode 11 I am not sure what's going to happen at the end of the show so I am considering this a alternative ending**

 **Please note I do have a disability that affects my ability to spell and to notice grammatical errors for most of the story I used speech to text but they may still exist.**

Tanya knew the moment she stole those Rockets her life was over. As a soldier she knew what she needed to do .forced to fight on the front lines by a vengeful God she decided her life had no meaning in this world. And that if he wanted her dead she would go out on her own terms

As her Battalion landed back at the base she was met with the stone cold face of Kurt von Rudersdorf as he spoke "Tanya von Degurechaff the upper brass it's already decided your punishment for violation of the armistice. They've decided to put you to death by firing squad " he looked down at the ground and somberly spoke. This is a sad day one of its greatest heroes will be buried. Tanya walked over and placed an arm on his shoulder he said "i understand i do not fear the sword that will strike me down for it has found its mark for once before "

she turn to her bataleon a spoke " today's the day that will live in infamy. The words of a man yet to be born into this but now his words may never ring for the event that produced those famous word will not transpire. To the world my death will be the ultimate victory. But to you brave men and women I hope that my death will be considered a tragedy. I know that my name may be written into the history books as a monster. So I humbly hope that you will tell your children the real story. The real story of a young woman who fought against God and survived only to be betrayed by the country she fought for"

Kurt place both had on her shoulder and she walk with home to the cell to await her final death.

 _ **Later that night**_

The night Visha and her now husband Grantz she walk to to the cell that held her friend. "Lutenite are you" tanya interrupted "just tanya i no longer hold a rank and a prisoner " i understand mam. But i don't understand the event of today at all

Tanya spoke "today we saved 60 million people and spare the world form a long and costly war. I am proud of the life i lived i do not fear the gun " Visha wiped a tear from her face when you love by it is almost poetic to die buy the gun "

Your right. Tanya said will you be there tomorrow. Grantz spoke "ya mam all of us will be there" tanya walk back to be bed and stat down, "thank you you all have have made this life much better than expected i will miss you"

The next morning in a large green field. A stone was erected six feet high and at the top of it a rod iron crucifix. Tanya spoke with mind " even at the brink of death being x still Taunts me" Tanya took her position facing the six Soldiers with rifle in front of the wall under the crucifix.

Her closest friend all stud at attention and the safe edges of the wall. As a unite of stone faced men pointed rifle and the women that lead the empire to victory

Hans stud behind the squad of soldiers and yelled. "Tanya this the the death warrant i am required by law to read it to you " tanya only nonded

Major Tanya Degurechaff you are hereby found guilty for the crimes of violating the armistice and insubordination. Both carry the penalty of death this case has been reviewed by three channels and all concur with the sentence. the sentence will be carried out by firing squad any last words.

Tanya looked at down at the floor too thick but no words came to mind in these final moments and so she raised her head and said. "No sir I have nothing to say"

Hans raised its hands to the heavens in Spoke to the squad of soldiers below him he said. Ready…... Aim…... He looked straight at Tanya and said "my god have mercy on your soul "... Fire.

The peace and quiet of the land around the wall erected with 6 load crack. End up on the forehead of the young woman what is 6 perfect bullet holes.

Her body was brought to the military cemetery where is Statue what is placed it showed a woman in a dress uniform holding her and gun to the Heavens. The tombstone at the bottom read "The Devil of The Rhine- Tanya Degurechaff born 1913 Death 1927"

Entire Battalion wore their finest dress uniform and saluted the grave of that leader. Viktoriya was about to speak when a tall blonde woman approach to the Grave she had long blonde hair straightens and her body was something to behold proportional in every way. She walked up to Viktoriya and said " is this where the Empire buried my daughter"

Viktoriya look to the large memorial statue. We were just about to say goodbye. I apologize I didn't mean to intrude that the older woman. I made a lot of mistakes in my life I did some bad things when I was young in an experienced and Tanya suffered for them I just came to apologize in pay my respects.

Viktoriya said "well if you would like to stay you can" we are almost finished her . In the distance another man approached the grave it was Hans Viktoriya charge the older man pulling knife out of her pocket and placing it against his throat " what the hell are you doing here you son of a bitch it's your fault she's dead" the man's released his breath and spoke " I tried my best to protect her in failed and that's why are you here the upper Brass of the Empire has no idea what I'm about to do" Viktoriya remove the blade from his neck, he moved to the middle of the group and spoke " thank you Tanya for everything you have done to protect this in the Empire. History will remember your name has both the bringer of peace and the bringer of death. Death upon those who seek to do your family your battalion in your country your harm. And for that I have placed upon with the Statue at your grave you're Medal of Honor. May God bless the empire in may God bless your name"


End file.
